Plastic components that make a window frame or sash are typically welded together by miter cutting the components to size, heating the mitered ends and then pressing the heated ends together so that the melted ends bond to each other. This process often squeezes some of the material out from between the two pieces, which creates a bead of material, commonly referred to as weld flash. The weld flash requires further processing to obtain better appearance, as well as to remove material, which may interfere with further assembly of the window itself, such as installing an insulating glass unit (IGU) into a sash or a sash of a frame.
Further processing can be accomplished using a corner cleaner, a machine that removes the weld flash by means of multiple types of tools such as saw blades, knives, end mills or router bits to cut or abrade away the weld flash where it is not desired. Variances in the dimensions of the profile material and/or misalignment of the two parts during the welding process hamper the ability of the machine to remove the weld flash consistently to controlled dimensions due to profile dimensions changing in the frame extrusion.
Discussion of such cleaning issues and advancements are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,921,064 and 8,250,023 to McGlinchy et al. These McGlinchy et al. patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,909,892 to Quinn et al. concerns an apparatus for simultaneously welding two or more pairs of thermoplastic frame elements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,971,639 to Quinn et al. concerns a method and apparatus for welding vinyl window and door frames. These Quinn et al. patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.